An unusual company
by Snape's Nuts
Summary: Vous avez bien dit 'une' Gandalf ? Une femme ! /Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Elle nous accompagnera/Puis-je au moins savoir quel mensonge vous avez dû inventer pour qu'une femme accepte cette aventure ?/ 'J'ai besoin de votre aide pour une aventure, ce sera très dangereux et vous n'en reviendrait probablement pas vivante. Acceptez-vous ? '.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je viens avec ma toute première Fanfiction sur le Hobbit j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! J'ai complètement bouleversé mes habitudes car pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai créé un OC ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter ( ah si navrée pour l'orthographe je suis une désolation pour la langue française xD) je vais beaucoup me baser sur les films (Je n'aime pas vraiment faire ça mais il y a beaucoup de scènes dans les films que je trouve intéressantes à développer )bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>An unusual company<strong>

**Prologue**

La porte du _Poney Fringant_ claqua faisant frissonner les quelques clients accoudés au comptoir. Il y avait foule ce soir-là dans l'auberge, probablement dû au temps médiocre qui avait forcé les voyageurs à y faire une halte. Un grand homme vêtu d'un long manteau gris sur lequel goutait sa longue barbe traversa la salle encombrée de monde pour se diriger vers une table un peu isolée, dans un coin plus sombre et surtout beaucoup moins bruyant où un autre homme qui semblait bien plus petit était assis, son capuchon cachant une partie de son visage. Le grand homme ( qui n'était autre que Gandalf le gris) prit place en face de lui et passa rapidement commende à une serveuse proche de leur table. Le magicien ne prit la parole qu'une fois servi :

«- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Thorïn Oakenshield ! »

- Avez-vous trouvé un cambrioleur Gandalf ? » Demanda le nain sans plus de cérémonie.

Le magicien grimaça face au manque de courtoisie de son interlocuteur mais répondit tout de même :

« -J'ai trouvé la personne idéale ! Bilbo Baggins, un Hobbit de la comté.

- Je croyais que les Hobbits étaient des êtres pacifiques et qu'ils fuyaient plus que tout au monde les aventures ! » S'exclama Thorïn.

« -Il va falloir faire confiance en mon jugement Thorïn Oakenshield ! » Dit Gandalf en poussant devant lui un bout de parchemin.

«- Une carte pour vous rendre chez ce cher Bilbo demain » dit-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Thorïn. « Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de difficultés à trouver l'endroit, ce n'est pas très loin de Bree.

- Soit, si vous êtes si sûr de vous…

-Mais bien entendu que je le suis !

-Alors à demain. »

Thorïn fourra la carte dans sa poche avec la très nette intention de se lever quand Gandalf l'arrêta

«-Une petite minute mon ami, j'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire. »

Le nain poussa un profond soupir.

«- Quoi donc ? »

Gandalf jeta un regard autour de lui et se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Thorïn, il vous faut une aide extérieure. »

Le nain se redressa sur sa chaise en laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, ce n'était pas la première fois que lui et Gandalf avait cette conversation. Le vieux magicien pensait que la présence de la race des hommes dans la compagnie serait nécessaire. La première fois que le sujet avait été mis sur table Thorïn avait refusé catégoriquement puis il avait réfléchi, parmi les nains qui l'accompagnaient il savait pertinemment que certain n'était pas en mesure de mener un combat – son esprit dériva vers Ori qui n'avait jamais utilisé d'autres armes que son lance-pierre (et il doutait que le cambrioleur choisie par Gandalf ait déjà magné une arme autre qu'un couteau de cuisine). Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

« -Personne n'acceptera jamais Gandalf.»

Un sourire étira les lèvres du vieil homme, c'était gagné.

«- Détrompez-vous j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. C'est une très bonne combattante et de plus suffisamment maligne pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis inutiles.

- Vous avez bien dit « une » Gandalf ? Une femme ! C'est ridicule et bien trop dangereux !

-Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Elle nous accompagnera, je me fais bien moins de soucis pour sa sécurité que pour la vôtre !

- Puis-je au moins savoir quel mensonge vous avez dû inventer pour qu'une femme accepte cette aventure ?

- Eh bien je lui ai dit mot pour mot « J'ai besoin de votre aide pour une aventure, ce sera très dangereux et vous n'en reviendrait probablement pas vivante. Acceptez-vous ? ». Je sais très bien que cette idée vous paraît absurde Thorïn mais croyez-moi cela vaut mieux pour nous tous. Nous la retrouverons au _Dragon Vert_ après notre départ.»

L'héritier de Durin se pinça l'arrête du nez, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Gandalf, puis d'un vague signe de la main il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait compris et s'en alla sans un mot de plus, passablement énerver par le magicien.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, c'est très court mais ne vous inquiéter pas les autres chapitres seront plus longs. Je pense que je ferais des petites notes en fin de chapitre pour expliquer quelques détails ou répondre à vos questions si quelque chose ne vous a pas paru très clair.<strong>

**Pour le coup j'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur le prologue mis à part peut-être que j'ai présenté Thorïn de façon un peu misogyne xD**

**Pour ce qui est de la parution des chapitres j'aurais bien voulu vous dire que je posterais de façon régulière mais c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais été capable de faire ^^**

**Pour finir eh bien euh…bin j'ai plus rien à dire…ah si ! Une tit reviews siouplais ? * regard de Hobbit battu ***

**En tout cas Merci d'avoir lu ; )**

**Nuts**


	2. Mr Bilbo Baggins, pour vous servir

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Dylis.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 : Mr Bilbo Baggins, pour vous servir<em>

En ce beau mercredi matin, Bilbo Baggins se réveilla avec la très nette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, mais après tout s'il avait oublié c'est que ça ne devait être qu'une chose bien désagréable. Il ne vit donc aucun intérêt à essayer de s'en souvenir. La mémoire ne revint à Bilbo qu'à l'heure du thé quand la sonnette retentie soudain. La veille il avait invité Gandalf à prendre le thé après que celui-ci l'eut grandement perturbé avec un discours des plus étranges à propos d'une aventure ! Mais pourquoi diable l'avait-il invité ? Sûrement son côté Took qui faisait des siennes. Bilbo se précipita vers l'entrée alors que la sonnette retentissait à nouveau. Ouvrant rapidement la porte, il s'apprêtait à s'excuse auprès de Gandalf pour l'avoir oublié quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec…

- Dwalin, pour vous servir, dit le nouvel arrivant en s'inclinant.

En face de notre cher hobbit se trouvait un nain, baraqué, tatoué et armé jusqu'à la barbe !

- Euh…Bilbo Baggins ! Pour vous servir. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ?

-Non.

Le nain entra sans même que Bilbo eut le temps de l'y inviter le laissant bredouillant sur le palier.

- Où est-ce mon gars ? C'est par là ? demanda Dwalin

- Que…qu'est-ce qui est par là ?

-Le souper ! Il y a dit qu'il y aurait à manger et en quantité. Répondit Dwalin en lançant sa cape de voyage dans les bras de Bilbo.

- Il a dit…mais qui à dit ?

Bilbo n'entendit pas de réponse car bien que surpris, il est dans la nature des hobbits d'être de bon hôtes (même quand les invités ne sont pas désirés.)C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'empressa d'aller chercher des gâteaux et de la bière. Il se passa un peu de temps après qu'ils se soient attablés et la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

-Ça doit être la porte, dit Dwalin.

_Evidement, que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre_ pensa Bilbo.

Il alla l'ouvrir et vit…

- Balin, pour vous servir. Dit le vieux nain à la barbe blanche qui se trouvait sur le seuil.

- Bonsoir…

- Oui, oui il fait bon, bien qu'il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit…suis-je en retard ? Demanda-t-il en serrant la main du hobbit perplexe.

- En retard pour…quoi ?

Mais Bilbo n'eut jamais de réponse car Balin venait d'apercevoir l'autre nain.

- Ho ! Bonsoir mon frère !

Dwalin se tourna vers lui avec un ricanement ténébreux.

-Par ma barbe ! Tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois !

- Plus gros, pas plus petit et suffisamment intelligent pour nous deux.

Bilbo sursauta quand il vit les deux frères cogner leurs têtes violemment l'une contre l'autre. Les nains avaient de bien drôles de coutumes.

Il ne fallut pas une minute de plus pour que notre hobbit voit son garde-manger se vider un peu plus. A plusieurs reprises il fit part aux deux nains de son hypothèse selon laquelle tous deux se seraient trompé de maison mais aucun ne sembla l'écouter. La sonnette retentit pour la troisième fois.

Bilbo se précipita à la porte bien préparé cette vois si pour y voir un nain de l'autre côté. Ce fut donc avec un petit gémissement plaintif qu'il accueillit non pas un mais deux nains.

- Fili ! Dit le premier qui avait des cheveux blonds.

- Et Kili ! Ajouta celui aux cheveux bruns.

- Pour vous servir ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

Les nouveaux venus semblaient bien plus jeunes que Dwalin et Balin.

- Vous devez être Mr. Boggins, s'exclama Kili.

- Non vous n'entrez pas vous vous tromper de maison ! Dit Bilbo passablement énervé, il n'aimait pas qu'on écorche son nom.

- Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est annulé ?

- Personne ne nous a prévenu !

- Non rien n'a été annulé mais…

- Ha je suis soulagé ! s'exclama Kili en entrant dans la maison suivit de son frère.

Fili retira les armes qu'il portait et les fourra dans les bras du hobbit.

- Faites attention je viens de les faires affuter.

Jamais Bilbo n'avait tenu d'armes dans ces bras et il se dit à ce moment-là qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de la situation. Mais les deux jeunes frères étaient déjà partie aider Balin et Dwalin à déplacer meubles et nourriture pour que « tout le monde puisse entrer » et Bilbo sentit la panique l'envahir de plus en plus vite. Combien devaient encore venir ? Comme pour répondre à sa question la sonnette retentit une quatrième fois.

- Il n'y a personne ! Allez-vous-en ! Il y a déjà bien trop de nains dans ma salle à manger ! Hurla-t-il en jetant les armes de Fili sur une chaise.

- Et si c'est une andouille qui me fait une farce alors…

Il tira brusque la porte vers lui ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber huit nains sur son palier, à leur suite se tenait…

- Gandalf…souffla Bilbo.

Le magicien lui adressa un sourire entendu, bien amusé par la situation. Les nains se relevèrent difficilement (le plus volumineux était tombé au-dessus) et se présentèrent à Bilbo (Oïn, Gloïn, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur s'il avait bien compris) ils lui offrirent tous leurs services et Bilbo eut du mal à retenir la remarque qui lui brulait les lèvres et qui démontrait que le plus grand service que ces nains pourrait lui rendre serait de quitter sa maison. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger et se saluèrent d'une façon que Bilbo n'aurait pas pu imaginer plus bruyante.

Les nains s'attaquèrent tous à la nourriture qu'ils trouvaient, Bilbo faillit dire quelque chose à Bifur qui emportait son vin mais il se ravisa (peut-être était-ce la hache plantée dans le crâne du nain qui l'en dissuada). Même Gandalf aida à mettre la table ce qui n'en énerva que plus Bilbo. Le magicien se moquait-il de lui ?

Après avoir dévasté ses réserves de nourriture les nains se mirent en tête de ranger la vaisselle…à leur façon. Bilbo n'eut jamais aussi peur pour ses assiettes !

- Misère de misère ! La peste soit de ces nains !

- Que vous arrive-t-il mon cher Bilbo. Demanda Gandalf en arrivant derrière lui.

- Il m'arrive que des nains débarquent chez moi, ils pillent mon garde-manger et que je ne sais même pas la raison de tout cela !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Bilbo je vous expliquerais tout quand il sera là.

- Quoi…quand qui sera là ? Gandalf qui doit encore venir ? S'énerva Bilbo.

Trois coups secs frappés à la porte retentirent dans toute la maison et là le silence se fit parmi les nains, plus un seul ne parlait et Bilbo compris tout de suite que le nouvel arrivant tant attendu par Gandalf était le chef de cette ô combien joyeuse compagnie.

_Au moins lui il n'a pas sonné_ pensa Bilbo.

- Hum, c'est lui, dit Gandalf en se dirigeant vers la porte suivit de tous les nains et de Bilbo.

Le magicien ouvrit la porte laissant apparaitre Thorïn Oakenshield.

-Gandalf, salua-t-il en entrant sans prêter la moindre attention aux autres personnes présentes.

-Vous aviez dit que l'endroit était facile à trouver, je me suis perdu. Deux fois ! Je n'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte.

Gandalf sourit, la situation avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser mais Bilbo ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans. Soudain quelque chose vint s'imposer à son esprit.

- Un signe ! S'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a pas de signe sur la porte elle a été repeinte la semaine dernière !

- Mais si qu'il y a un signe sur la porte ! S'exclama Gloin. Si je me souviens bien c'est ce qui veut dire dans le métier _Cambrioleur désire bon boulot, comportant sensations fortes et rémunération raisonnable._

- Mais…non…ce n'est pas…

- Il y a bien un signe sur la porte Bilbo, je l'ai tracé moi-même dit Gandalf. Bilbo Baggins permettez-moi que je vous pressente te le chef de cette compagnie : Thorïn Oakenshield !

- Alors, c'est votre hobbit, dit Thorïn.

Son ton déplut beaucoup à Bilbo.

- Dites-moi Mr. Baggins vous êtes vous souvent battu ? Demanda Thorïn en tournant autour de lui.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ?

- Eh bien je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes pour ne rien vous cacher, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce si important.

- C'est ce que je pensais, il a plus l'allure d'un épicé que d'un cambrioleur, dit Thorïn.

Bilbo conclu donc que tenir une conversation avec Thorïn Oakenshield promettait d'être compliqué et qu'il ne s'y risquerait pas. Les nains s'en retournèrent à la salle à manger en ricanant à remarque de Thorïn et Bilbo se retint une nouvelle fois de les mettre à la porte mais au lieu de ça en bon hobbit qu'il était il servit une soupe au chef de la compagnie (à défaut d'autre chose car le garde-manger avait bien diminué). S'ensuivit alors une longue conversation que Bilbo ne comprit pas vraiment impliquant les nains des sept royaumes. Thorïn expliqua alors qu'ils ne se joindraient pas à eux.

- Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre et seulement la nôtre, fit Thorïn.

- Vous…vous lancez dans une quête ? Demanda Bilbo, son côté Took était bien trop curieux !

- Bilbo, mon cher ami il nous faudrait un peu de clarté, dit Gandalf.

Bilbo alla donc cherchez un chandelier et quand il revint le magicien avait étalé sur la table une grande carte qui passionna tout de suite Bilbo, il adorait les cartes.

-Loin à l'est par-delà les monts et les rivières, les terres boisées et les terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire, commença Gandalf.

-La montagne solitaire, lu Bilbo.

- Oui ! Oïn a interprété les présages et les présages disent que l'heure est venue ! Dit Gloïn.

Les nains ne semblaient pas d'accord avec ce que venait d'annoncer Gloïn et Bilbo cru même voir Dori lever les yeux au ciel.

- Les corbeaux ont été vu s'en retournant vers la montagne comme cela avait était prédit, quand on verra les oiseaux d' d'antan, à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin. Ajouta le dit Oïn.

Bilbo sursauta et s'arracha à sa contemplation de la carte.

- Une bête…vous avez dit une bête ? Quelle bête ?

- C'est surement une allusion à Smaug le terrible, dit Bofur. Première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des couteaux de bouché, grand amateur de métal précieux...

- Merci, je sais ce qu'est un dragon, interrompit Bilbo.

- J'ai pas peur de lui ! S'exclama Ori. Je me sens prêt ! Il va voir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon !

- Reste assis, grogna Dori en repoussant son frère sur sa chaise.

Bilbo se demanda comment Gandalf avait-il pu penser un seul instant qu'ils pourraient parvenir à bout de leur quête. Les paroles que Balin ajouta firent éco à ses pensées.

- La tâche serait déjà assez difficile avec une armée derrière nous, mais nous ne sommes que treize et pas les treize meilleurs…ni les plus intelligents.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiot ? S'écria Nori.

Le ton montait et Bilbo se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de réellement congédier ses invités. Mais il n'en fit rien, Fili avait tapé sur la table attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux mais nous sommes des guerriers s'exclama-t-il.

- Eh bien mon cher Fili, c'est bien que vous abordiez ce sujet car il se trouve que j'ai…établi un petit changement de programme.

Thorïn lança un regard exaspéré à Gandalf.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « un petit changement de programme » ? Demanda Kili.

- Vous aviez tous des inquiétudes quant au fait d'être treize dans la compagnie, j'ai donc cherché un cambrioleur comme me l'a demandé Thorïn, puis je me suis dit qu'un membre de plus serait nécessaire, quelqu'un qui puisse se battre contre...

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu simplement trouver un cambrioleur qui soit en mesure de se défendre ! Parce que je ne pense pas que celui-ci puisse nous être utile à quoi que ce soit. Interrompit Thorïn en désignant le hobbit d'un mouvement de tête.

Bilbo répliqua que de toute façon il n'avait pas la moindre intention de se joindre à eux mais personne ne sembla l'écouter.

- Si je dis que Bilbo Baggins est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur ! Et si je dis que vous avez besoin d'un autre membre dans votre compagnie c'est que vous en avez besoin Thorïn Oakenshield ! S'énerva Gandalf.

- Mr. Gandalf, dit Dori. Je pense pouvoir dire que la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la compagnie ne serait pas vraiment un problème pour nous tous (il lança un regard inquiet à Thorïn mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction) mais vous ne trouverez jamais quelqu'un à temps.

- Oh mais détrompez-vous maître Dori j'ai déjà trouvé, elle a accepté à la seconde où je lui ai proposé.

- C'est une femme ! S'étonna Gloïn.

Des murmures passèrent parmi les nains, ils semblaient tous curieux ou déconcerté et seul Thorïn resta stoïque.

- Oui maître Gloïn c'est une femme, elle se prénomme Dylis et je puis vous assurer que c'est une des meilleures guerrières que nous puissions espérer.

- Vous m'aviez aussi assuré que ce hobbit avait l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur et que cette maison serait facile à trouver, autant dire que j'hésite à me fier une nouvelle fois à vos paroles, dit soudainement Thorïn.

Bilbo ne releva même pas la remarque, il était bien trop captivé par la tournure que prenait la situation.

- Eh bien il va falloir me faire confiance et lui faire confiance, nous la retrouverons demain matin de bonne heure au _Dragon vert_, elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait nous procurer des poneys.

- Il y a un problème Gandalf, intervint Balin. Même si nous réussissons à nous rendre à la montagne solitaire la grande porte n'en est pas moins sellé, nous n'avons aucun moyen d'y entrer.

- Cela mon cher Balin n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Gandalf sortit alors de son manteau gris une clé qu'il tendit à Thorïn.

- Comment avez-vous eu ça murmura-t-il en la prenant.

- Elle m'a été confié par votre père, par Thráin pour que je la garde en lieu sûr, elle est à vous maintenant.

Il lui indiqua la carte toujours sur la table.

- Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures.

- Il y a donc une autre entrée ! S'exclama Kili.

- Encore faut-il la trouver, les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes, dit Gandalf. La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais dans la terre du milieu d'autres le peuvent.

Il jeta un regard entendu à Thorïn et celui-ci fronça les sourcils, visiblement ce sujet avait déjà été abordé.

- La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux je pense que c'est faisable, continua Gandalf.

- Donc il faut un cambrioleur ! Dit Ori.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bilbo qui fût déstabilisé de cette soudaine attention.

- Oh…moi ? Non, non, non je ne suis pas un cambrioleur je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie !

- J'ai bien peur de devoir être d'accord avec Mr. Baggins, il n'a rien d'un cambrioleur, fit Balin.

Bilbo opina du chef.

- Et pourtant il est le mieux placé ce rôle, protesta Gandalf. Les hobbits ont le pas léger et peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent.

A ce moment là, le hobbit en question l'aurait bien voulu.

- Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui est inconnue ce qui nous laisse un très net avantage.

Ah oui le dragon…c'est qu'il l'aurait presque oublié celui-là.

- J'ai choisi Mr. Baggins comme étant le quatorzième de cette compagnie et croyez-moi il a beaucoup plus à offrir qu'il n'en donne l'air, où même qu'il ne l'imagine

Thorïn s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Gandalf l'en empêcha :

- Il va falloir me faire confiance.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant et le nain finit par accepter.

- Entendu nous ferons à votre façon, Balin donne lui le contra.

Le vieux nain tendit alors un parchemin à Bilbo.

- C'est un contrat classique : remboursement des frais personnels, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques ect.

- Des…des obsèques…

Il parcourut le parchemin en marmonnant, puis se figea quelques instant en insistant sur les mots :

- Lacération…une éviscération !...INCINERATION !

- Oh oui il fait fondre la chaire sur vos os en un clin d'œil, dit Bofur avec nonchalance.

- Ah…

- Ça va mon gars ? Demanda Balin.

- Oui, je me sens faible.

- C'est comme un four, avec des ailes.

- De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air…

- Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et POUF ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres.

C'est donc bien plus rassuré que Bilbo s'évanouit.

- J'ai peut-être manqué de tact non ? Demanda Bofur.

Gandalf poussa un soupir exaspéré et l'envoya porter Bilbo sur un fauteuil. Suite à cela les nains se dispersèrent dans la maison, seuls Thorïn et Gandalf restèrent à table.

- Je ne peux pas vous garantir la sécurité de ce hobbit Gandalf ainsi que celle de…cette femme en qui vous semblez avoir si confiance.

- Je me chargerais de la sécurité de Bilbo autant que possible. Pour ce qui est de Dylis je vous l'ai déjà dit, sa sécurité ne m'inquiète pas, par contre je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait mon entière confiance.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Vous souhaitez voir quelqu'un qui risque de nous trahir se joindre à nous !

Le ton commençait à monter.

-Non n'ayez crainte Thorïn, c'est moi qui vous ai poussé à récupérer Erebor je ne me risquerais pas à mettre votre quête en danger. Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que votre but n'est pas le sien, tout ce qu'elle recherche c'est une aventure.

- Elle a accepté pour combler un ennui ?…Gandalf c'est beaucoup trop risqué !

- Nous ferons les choses à ma façon n'oubliez pas. Maintenant si vous me le permettez je vais convaincre notre cher Bilbo de laisser son côté Took prendre le dessus.

Thorïn ne répondit pas, le magicien s'apprêtait à sortir quand soudain il s'arrêta et ajouta :

- J'ai failli oublier, comment diable avait vous fait pour vous perdre deux fois ? La carte que je vous ai donnée était on ne peut plus clair !

Le roi sous la montagne marmonna quelque chose à propos de maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes sans même lever les yeux vers Gandalf ce qui amusa grandement ce dernier.

Le soir même il fut très compliqué de trouver de l'espace pour que tout le monde puisse dormir de façon convenable, Bombur prenait trois places à lui seul.

Quand Bilbo fut couché il se dit que rien de plus bizarre ne pourrait jamais lui arrivé.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla le lendemain avec le futile espoir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, cependant quand il sortit de sa chambre il trouva la maison vide mais il y régnait un affreux désordre. Il se surprit alors à sentir une pointe de déception quand il comprit que les autres étaient partis sans lui, mais c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Il nettoya alors la maison de fond en comble. Quand il eut finit la pensée d'un bon petit déjeuné eut à peine le temps de s'imposer à lui que la porte s'ouvrit sur Gandalf.<p>

- Gandalf ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

- Eh bien je m'étonne de ne pas encore vous voir partit ! N'avez-vous pas trouvez le mot sur votre cheminée ?

Bilbo s'approcha de la cheminée et vit le dit mot, il lut. La lettre présentait les plus sincères remercîments de la compagnie de Thorïn pour son accueil et expliquait qu'il l'attendait à dix heures au _Dragon vert_.

- A dix heures…mais…

- Vous avez encore le temps d'y être si vous partez maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos affaires je m'en occuperais !

C'est de cette façon que Bilbo Baggins fut jeté de chez lui pour se diriger tous droit vers une aventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le premier chapitre ^^<strong>

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre non plus il sert surtout à situer l'histoire du coup j'ai faits un petit mixte du livre et du film surtout du point de vue de Bilbo sans vraiment changer l'histoire mis à part quelque détails, mais promis au prochain chapitre on rentre dans le vif du sujet c'est-à-dire : Dylis !**

**Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce prénom ? Eh ben enfaite ça a été assez compliqué parce que je voulais un prénom qui ne jure pas avec l'univers de Tolkien (pas évident pour un prénom féminin xD) et qui ne sonne pas elfique (encore moins évident xD) du coup j'ai cherché dans les prénoms médiévaux et je suis tombé sur Dylis et après une bonne demi-heure de recherche c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux.**

**J'ai aussi fait une petite allusion au sens de l'orientation douteux de Thorïn et je pense que je vais développer ce point par la suite.**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère !**

**Nuts**


	3. Le début d'un long voyage

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Dylis.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer ^^**

_Chapitre 2 : Le début d'un long voyage_

- Puisque je vous dis qu'il ne viendra pas ! S'exclama Thorïn en posant sa pinte sur la table plus violemment que nécessaire. Le bruit sourd que cela produisit passa presque inaperçu dans le joyeux vacarme qui régnait au _Dragon Vert_ en cette belle matinée.

- Il va venir, dit Balin, Gandalf en est persuadé et puis nous avons encore un peu de temps.

- Pourtant je ne vois aucune trace du hobbit ! Et aucune trace de cette Dylis non plus ! Finalement j'avais raison depuis le début, nous resterons treize dans cette compagnie.

Le futur roi sous la montagne voulut reprendre sa pinte de bière et grogna en s'apercevant qu'elle était vide ce qui n'eut que pour effet de dégrader encore plus sa mauvaise humeur. Tout depuis qu'il s'était levé semblait aller contre lui. Pour commencer le hobbit était resté paisiblement à dormir dans son trou et Thorïn savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais la lettre que la compagnie lui avaient laissé (il se demanda un instant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas placé plus en vue). Ensuite la bonne humeur des clients de l'auberge l'avait rendu malade, comment tous ces joyeux hobbits qu'il croisait pouvaient-ils être heureux alors qu'un dragon dormait au cœur d'Erebor depuis plusieurs décennies ! (Mais que savait réellement les hobbits sur Erebor ?). Enfin, pour ne pas améliorer la situation, ses compagnons semblaient avoir instauré le concoure de la remarque la plus stupide…

- Dans le pire des cas il nous faudra partir sans eux, soupira Bofur.

- Sauf que nous n'avons pas de Poney ! Hurla Thorïn sans se soucier le moins du monde des regards étonnés qui se tournaient vers lui. Gandalf va m'entendre quand nous le verrons ce vieil abru…

- Thorïn ! L'interrompit Balin.

- Il nous encourage à reprendre Erebor pour finalement nous compliquer la tâche…

- Thorïn…

- Et je devrais le remercier pour ça…

-Thorïn…

- Alors que lui ne tient pas compte de…

- Par Mahal Thorïn ! Regarde qui vient d'arriver !

Le roi grogna (il détestait être interrompu pendant qu'il vociférait sur quelqu'un) et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. A l'entrée de l'auberge se trouvait un Bilbo Baggins échevelé, essoufflé, et un peu perdu.

- Bilbo ne soyez pas timide venez donc vous assoir avec nous ! S'écria Kili en faisant de grand geste en direction du celui-ci.

Le hobbit s'approcha de la table en jetant des petits regards autour de lui. Beaucoup de ses connaissances se rendaient souvent dans cette auberge, que diraient-ils en le voyaient ainsi en compagnie de treize nains. Mais après tout cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ?

- Vous êtes en retard ! S'exclama Thorïn quand il fût arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Je suis navré mais je n'ai vu votre lettre que très tard, en réalité je ne l'aurais pas trouvé si Gandalf n'était pas venu, s'excusa Bilbo, je suis parti en précipitation sans prendre mon chapeau et mes mouchoirs…ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Il vous faudra vous passer de mouchoirs ou de chapeau comme de bien d'autres choses pendant cette aventure Maitre Baggins, dit Dwalin.

Bilbo grimaça en prenant place à la table entre Ori et Fili, il regrettait déjà d'avoir quitté le confort de Bag-End.

- Pourquoi le magicien n'est-il pas avec vous ? Demanda Thorïn qui semblait irrité au possible.

- Eh bien il dit qu'il prenait mes affaires et nous rejoignait ici, il ne devrait pas tarder…je pense.

Thorïn grogna à nouveau se leva pour aller chercher une nouvelle bière faisant au passage raclé sa chaise contre le vieux planché de façon à bien faire comprendre son mécontentement. Bilbo se racla la gorge un peu gêné, ils n'étaient pas encore partie qu'il se sentait déjà inutile et encombrant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon gars, sourit Balin, il n'est pas toujours si désagréable.

- Je peux t'entendre Balin ! Tonna la voix de Thorïn un peu plus loin derrière eux.

Le vieux nain ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et se contenta de ricaner dans sa barbe en faisait un clin d'œil à Bilbo. Celui-ci loin de se détendre se trouva de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il chercha en vint un sujet de conversation pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère mais de quoi un hobbit pouvait-il bien parler avec des nains ? Soudain il se rappela de quelque chose.

- Gandalf n'avait-il pas dit qu'une jeune femme devait se joindre à nous ? Demanda-t-il à Fili.

- Si mais…

- Elle ne viendra pas ! Grinça Thorïn en reprenant sa place au côté de Dwalin avec une pinte pleine.

- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, dit Balin avec un sourire en coin.

Le futur roi ne répondit que par un regard noir.

- Et si on pariait un peu d'argent sur sa présence ! S'exclama Nori désireux de s'enrichir un peu.

Cela souleva une vague d'enthousiasme chez les nains et tous sauf Thorïn se mirent à exposer bruyamment leurs avis. Seuls Balin, Fili, Kili et Bofur croyaient encore à sa présence.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Bilbo ? Vous souhaitez parier ? Demanda Fili.

Le premier reflexe de Bilbo en temps normal aurait été de refuser, il n'aimait les jeux d'argent surtout quand il se trouvait dans une telle incertitude. Malgré tout son côté Took refit surface. Après tout Gandalf avait bien réussi à le faire participé, lui, à une aventure dangereuse…

- Je parie qu'elle va venir !

- C'est bien dit mon gars ! S'enthousiasma Bofur.

- Génial un perdant en plus ! Dit Nori qui entendait déjà les pièces d'or tintant dans sa poche.

- Tu ne paries pas Thorïn ? Demanda Dwalin.

- C'est inutile de toute façon elle ne viendra pas.

- Si tu en es si sûr tu ne perds rien à parié. Osa Kili.

Il répondit par un « si vous y tenez » à peine compréhensible, marmonné dans sa barbe et une partie de son subconscient se demanda de quoi il aurait l'air si elle se joignait vraiment à la compagnie.

Les nains et Bilbo partirent alors dans une grande conversation se posant des questions sur Dylis jusqu'à ce que Thorïn fatigué d'entendre ces suppositions qu'il trouvait ridicules mette fin à la conversation.

- Elle est peut-être simplement en retard, suggéra Dori.

- Dans ce cas nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'attendre trop longtemps, Nous partirons dès l'arrivée de Gandalf, à en croire le _cambrioleur_ il ne devrait plus trop se faire attendre, dit le futur roi.

En effet il avait raison, Gandalf pénétra dans le _dragon vert_ quelques minutes plus tard avec les affaires de Bilbo sous le bras et un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il tendit ses affaires au hobbit qui les retrouva avec joie.

- Ha ! Mes mouchoirs ! Merci d'y avoir pensé Gandalf, je suis allergique au crin de poney et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans !

- En tout cas nous risquons fortement de faire sans poney ! S'énerva Thorïn. Navré d'anéantir vos certitudes Gandalf mais cette _femme_ sur qui vous sembliez tant compter n'est pas là.

- Votre manque de discernement me sidère Thorïn Oakenshield ! Pensiez-vous vraiment qu'elle se présenterait à l'intérieur de l'auberge en laissant sans surveillance plus d'une dizaine de poneys et deux chevaux ?

Thorïn ne répondit pas, vexé face à la véracité des propos du vieux mage gris. Cela semblait pourtant évident mais il n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant, il réalisa aussi qu'il venait de perdre un parie et se renfrogna encore plus.

- Donc elle est là ! S'enthousiasmèrent les autres nains à grands cris.

- Oui, elle est là et elle nous attend près des écuries.

Le magicien profita de l'agitation générale pour lancer un regard sévère à Thorïn, l'istari détestait qu'on doute de lui.

* * *

><p>Dehors le temps était des plus agréables, sous le soleil matinal de mai une légère brise faisait onduler l'herbe sous les pieds des passants, le doux bruissement des feuilles de hêtre flottait dans l'air, les conditions étaient parfaites pour commencer un voyage. Près des écuries du <em>Dragon vert<em> une jeune femme était entrain d'équiper un beau cheval d'un noir de jais, elle avait attaché négligemment ses cheveux dans son dos les empêchant ainsi de lui cacher la vue. Un lourd bruit de pas derrière elle attira son attention, elle se retourna, son regard croisa celui du pèlerin gris qui souriait joyeusement puis elle baissa les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de du nain le plus en avant. _C'est donc lui Thorïn_ _Oakenshield _pensa-t-elle face au regard dur et froid de celui-ci qui contrastait avec les mines enjouées des autres nains. Evidement le magicien l'avait prévenu, il lui avait dit que le chef nain était retissant à sa présence et ne se montrerait probablement pas tout de suite sympathique, cela lui semblait évident et promettait d'être très distractif. Son regard se tourna finalement vers Bilbo et elle ne put empêcher un rictus moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres quand elle se rappela des mots que lui avait dit Gandalf _Il faudra vous attendre à ce que Thorïn doute de vous…comme il doutera du cambrioleur que j'ai choisi d'ailleurs. _Un hobbit, des hobbits elle en avait connu mais jamais un seul qui aurait été prêt à prendre part à une aventure. Elle vit le magicien hausser légèrement les épaules signe que son sourire ne lui avait pas échappé.

- Gandalf, salua-t-elle.

- Dylis, quel plaisir de vous revoir ma chère, sourit le magicien, laissez-moi vous présenter Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór, roi sous la montagne et sa compagnie : Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Oïn, Gloïn, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur et voici notre hobbit et cambrioleur, Bilbo Baggins. Ajouta Gandalf en les désignant d'un large mouvement de bras.

Dylis essaya de cacher une légère grimace, pourquoi diable les nains avait-il tous des noms si semblables ! Elle préféra ne pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis, il valait mieux ne pas créer des tensions tout de suite.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

- Enchanté, grommela Thorïn.

_Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne…_

- Bien, dit Gandalf, je pense que nous aurons tout le voyage pour faire plus ample connaissance en attendant prenez tous un poney et en route !

- Une petite minute j'aimerais mettre certaines choses au clair, dit le chef de la compagnie à l'intention de Dylis.

- Je vous écoute, grinça-t-elle.

Gandalf grimaça, il avait espéré que la première confrontation entre Dylis et Thorïn ( et les Valars savaient qu'elle était inévitable) ne se passa pas tout de suite.

- Tout d'abord je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à vous joindre à nous mais soyez sûre d'une chose se serra dangereux, bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez…

- Vous pensez bien que je suis déjà au courant, répondit-elle d'une voix trainante.

- Si vous avez besoins de vous défendre il faudra vous débrouiller seule, ajouta-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

-Vous êtes entrain de me faire croire que Gandalf ne vous a pas dit que je savais me battre…

- Et pour finir il vous faudra m'écouter, si je vous dis de rester en retrait vous restez en retrait, et ça vaut aussi pour vous ! Dit-il à l'adresse de Bilbo.

Ceux qui se trouvaient à côté du hobbit purent l'entendre marmonner qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de le voir s'élancer sans raison dans la gueule du loup.

- Gandalf m'a demandé de vous rejoindre en m'affirmant que vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un pour combattre et vous, vous insinuez qu'il faut que je reste en arrière !

- Non j'insinue que je compte bien éviter tout les risques inutiles et faire combattre une femme est un risque inutile et dangereux de surplus !

- Croyez-le ou non mais je pourrais aisément venir à bout d'une troupe d'orque en cas d'attaque ! S'énerva Dylis qui ne supportait pas l'obstination de Thorïn.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

- Moi !

Gandalf avait décidé d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère, les autres nains n'osant prononcer un mot.

- Thorïn, je l'ai déjà vu se battre je sais de quoi elle est capable et sachez que je ne lui aurais jamais demandé de se joindre à nous si cela n'avait pas été le cas ! Il serait absurde de ne pas la laisser vous aider, elle à plus d'expérience que certains membres de cette compagnie, dit Gandalf alors que son regard se tournait de façon imperceptible vers Ori. La discussion est close, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le futur roi allait répliquer.

Sur ces mots il enfourcha une sublime monture à la robe cendrée.

- Je m'en tiens à ma décision, dit Thorïn à voix basse en passant à côté de la jeune femme.

- On en reparlera quand vous aurez besoin de mon aide, ajouta-t-elle à peine plus fort.

Tous se mirent en selle non sans difficulté. Fili et Kili durent aider Bilbo à monter sur son poney (les hobbits n'étant pas de grnds amateurs d'équitation) et il fallut bien dix minutes pour stabiliser Bombur sur le sien.

Quand tout fut réglé, la compagnie put enfin prendre la route.

Le voyage commença de façon très agréable hormis l'atmosphère glaciale qui c'était installée entre Thorïn et Dylis, ils firent donc bien attention de voyager le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Thorïn était partie en tête de file, ignorant superbement le reste de la compagnie. Les autres nains chantaient joyeusement et se racontaient des histoires, on entendait de temps à autre les éternuements de Bilbo. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise et prenait bien soin à rester près de Gandalf, il semblait se méfier des nains.

Dylis accéléra l'allure de son cheval pour arriver à leur hauteur.

- Bilbo Baggins, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée près de lui.

Le hobbit sursauta légèrement, surprit que quelqu'un d'autre que le magicien s'adresse à lui. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, réalisant que son visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Oui, c'est bien moi ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il poliment.

- Cela fera au moins une personne, marmonna-t-elle en pensant à ce qui s'était passé avec le chef nain.

- Eh c'est faux ! Nous aussi on est content que tu sois dans la compagnie ! Fit une vois derrière elle.

Elle pivota sur son cheval et aperçu Fili et Kili qui cavalaient dans leurs dos lui adresser de grands sourires. Dylis laissa Bilbo et Gandalf avancer pour se retrouver au niveau des deux frères.

- Ce n'est pas ce que pense votre chef.

- Ne fais pas attention à Thorïn, dit Fili, il n'est pas toujours comme ça tu verras qu'il peut être très appréciable…quand on le connaît un peu.

- Vous devez bien le connaitre alors…

Les sourires des deux frères s'agrandirent.

- C'est notre oncle, dit Kili le regard empli de fierté.

Si Dylis fut surprise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Alors je suis heureuse de constater que le mauvais caractère n'est pas récurrent dans la famille.

- Attendez un peu de voir Kili quand il est mal réveillé ! S'exclama Fili.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de son frère qui faillit tomber de son poney par la même occasion. C'est en riant joyeusement qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Ils ne firent aucune pause pendant un long moment, Thorïn finit par leur dire de s'arrêter plus tard dans l'après-midi afin de se reposer. Ils avaient quitté la comté depuis quelques heures déjà et les paysages se faisaient moins verts et plus austères. Thorïn ordonna à demanda à Bombur d'apporter quelques provisions pour qu'ils puissent manger un peu alors que Dwalin rassemblait les chevaux. Tous se rassemblèrent sous des pins qui bordaient le sentier et Bilbo fut ravi de constater que Gandalf n'avait pas oublié de mettre son herbe à pipe dans ses affaires.

- Ah Gandalf, j'espère que vous avez bien fermé la porte derrière vous en partant, dit Bilbo, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Lobelia Baggins apprenait que je ne suis pas chez moi !

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Ori.

Bilbo raconta alors que Lobelia Baggins avait toujours voulu posséder Bag-end et comme tout hobbit qui se respecte la conversation dériva sur son arbre généalogique, seul le jeune frère de Dori et Nori semblait s'intéresser à ce que disait Bilbo. Le hobbit continua donc son long monologue jusqu'à ce que Bofur qui était affalé par terre se redresse brusquement.

- Nori il faut Payer ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le nain grogna et envoya une bouse une direction de Bofur.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Dylis.

- Ils ont parié sur votre présence, répondit Bilbo en prenant l'argent que lui tendait Ori.

- Et vous deux alors qu'avez vous parié ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Fili et Kili.

Pour toute réponse ils lui firent de grand sourire et Kili secoua une bouse pleine de pièce que Dori venait de lui envoyer.

- Bon, j'ai de l'argent à récupérer moi ! S'enthousiasma Fili.

Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Dylis quand elle vit le nain blond s'approcher de son oncle.

- Vous voyez Thorïn, vous n'auriez pas perdu d'agent si vous aviez eu confiance en moi dès le départ ! Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Thorïn lui adressa un regard noir avant d'envoyer une petite bourse à Fili sans aucune délicatesse. Il se releva en scandant qu'ils devaient reprendre la route avant la tomber de la nuit.

Dylis soupira rassemblant ses affaires, se retenant de grommeler contre le nain aigri.

- Tout ça parce que je suis une femme marmonna-t-elle.

- Essayer de le comprendre, dit Gandalf entre deux longues bouffées de _vieux Tobie. _Vous faites partie de la compagnie maintenant et il a peur que vous soyez blessée.

Le magicien jeta un regard à Bilbo comme pour lui dire qu'il était dans la même situation mais le hobbit ne le remarqua pas. Dylis s'approcha de lui et dit à voix basse :

- Si j'en crois vos paroles Gandalf, il est bien plus en danger que moi.

Gandalf ne répondit pas, il sembla soudain perdu dans ses pensées et fixait distraitement le fils de Thráin. Fili qui se trouvait près d'eux les regarda un peu inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien d'important ne t'en fait pas, mentit la jeune femme en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Fili n'insista pas mais il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac quand il vit Gandalf et Dylis échanger un rapide regard, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. C'est donc un peu moins à l'aise qu'il reprit la route, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte.

La compagnie chevaucha jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit, ils trouvèrent une caverne assez abriter ou ils purent dormirent après avoir mangé un bon repas bien que léger pour un hobbit comme le rappela souvent Bilbo.

La première semaine passa sans la moindre difficulté, puis au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent les paysages se dégradèrent et leurs humeurs semblaient en faire autant.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine il n'y avait plus d'endroit abrité pour dormirent. C'est pour cela qu'un soir ils se retrouvèrent à camper sur une falaise rocheuse. Dylis était blottie dans sa couverture, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle tentait de dormir mais les ronflements insupportables de Bombur l'en empêchaient. Elle se redressa contre un rocher et jeta un vague regard aux alentours. Fili et Kili discutaient doucement près du feu, Gandalf appuyé contre un arbre fixait l'horion en fumant sa pipe. Dylis pouvait entendre les pas de Balin qui montait la garde un peu plus loin. En face d'elle Thorïn somnolait la tête appuyée contre ses genoux.

Un mouvement attira le regard de la jeune femme, elle se tendit avant de réaliser que ce n'était que Bilbo qui c'était lever. Le Hobbit s'éloigna vers les poneys et Dylis sourit en songeant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être dérangée par les ronflements du gros nain. Malgré tout elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Un bruit aigu la fit sursauter.

Fili et Kili arrêtèrent soudain de parler et Bilbo accouru vers eux paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda le Hobbit la voix tremblante.

- Des orques, Dit sombrement Kili.

- Des orques ! S'exclama Bilbo.

Thorïn se réveilla d'un bond l'air un peu perdu mais ses yeux reflétaient une lueur de panique.

- Des égorgeurs, Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les terres solitaires en sont infestées, dit Fili comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Bilbo semblait terrifié et Dylis, qui était maintenant parfaitement réveillée, sentit un léger malaise naitre en elle.

- Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri, mais des mares de sang, ajouta Kili d'un ton traumatique.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice en retenant des sourires moqueurs. Dylis fut d'abord étonnée, puis quand elle vit Thorïn se lever l'air bien plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant elle comprit…

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ! S'énerva le chef de la compagnie.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et lança et interrogea Thorïn du regard mais celui-ci l'ignora.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'une attaque d'orque est une plaisanterie !

- On ne pensait pas à mal, dit Kili penaud.

- Non vous ne pensiez pas, vous ignorez tout du monde !

Il s'éloigna d'eux sans un mot de plus.

Balin qui avait entendu l'échange les rejoint et fit un sourire rassurant aux deux frères quand il vit leurs mines déconfites.

- Ne vous en faites pas les gars, Thorïn a plus de raisons qu'aucun autre de détester les orques.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Demanda Dylis piquée par la curiosité.

Balin se racla la gorge et commença son récit, il raconta comment le roi Thrór avait tenté de reprendre la Moria après la chute d'Erebor. Il parla de la terrible bataille face aux orques, de la mort atroce du roi. Il dit comment Thráin disparut sans que personne ne sache s'il était vivant ou mort n'oubliant aucun détail de ces terribles souvenirs qui étaient ancrés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il expliqua comment Thorïn fou de chagrin repoussa l'orque pâle alors qu'il ne lui restait pour se défendre qu'une branche de chêne. Kili et Fili buvaient les paroles du vieux nain.

- C'est alors que j'ai su qu'il y en avait un que je pourrais appeler roi, acheva Balin.

Thorïn se tourna vers eux, ses yeux semblaient humides.

- L'orque pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? Demanda Bilbo.

- Il a regagné furtivement le trou dont il est sorti, cette infâme créature est morte de ses blessures depuis longuement ! Cracha Thorïn.

Dylis grimaça en se remémorant une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Gandalf et le regard que le magicien échangea avec Balin ne la rassura pas.

Thorïn était parti s'assoir sur un rocher la tête dans les mais, probablement entrain de ressasser les vieux souvenirs.

Dylis soupira, s'enroula dans sa couverture et s'endormie en pensant que les ronflements incessants de Bombur allaient bientôt devenir le cadet de ses soucis.

** J'espère que ça vous à plus !**

**Si vous avez des questions sur la fic n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'y répondrais à la fin du prochain chapitre ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas, une petite review ça motive : )**

**A la prochaine !**

**Nuts**


	4. Prises de bec dans les terres sauvages

**Disclaimer : l'univers merveilleux de la terre du milieu et ses personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Dylis. Une grande partie de cette fiction (pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité…) s'inspire des films de Peter Jackson.**

**Merci pour vos reviews :-)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3<em> : Prises de bec dans les terres sauvages

Le lendemain matin ce fut la douce et mélodieuse voix de Thorïn qui réveilla Dylis.

- Levez-vous, on n'a pas que ça à faire il faut reprendre la route ! Cria-t-il juste à côté d'elle.

Il fut particulièrement content de son petit effet. La jeune femme qui jusqu'à maintenant était profondément endormie sursauta et sa tête vint heurter le rocher contre lequel elle c'était assoupi. Elle se releva chancelante et adressa à Thorïn un regard meurtrier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la réveillait de façon si brutale, cela semblait même être devenue une habitude.

- Abruti, marmonna-t-elle en se massant le crâne.

- Vous étiez la seule encore endormie, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ralentissez la compagnie. S'indigna-t-il. Alors ne m'insulter pas !

- J'ai parlé à haute voix ? Demanda innocemment Dylis alors qu'un immense sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres, même Ori qui pouvait pourtant se montrer très naïf ressentit toute l'hypocrisie qui en émanait.

Les nains firent mine de se détourner craignant une nouvelle dispute. En effet ces dernières avaient été très fréquentes depuis le début de leur voyage. Thorïn avait pris grand soin d'éviter la jeune femme les deux premiers jours (Dylis clama longtemps que cette ignorance venait du fait que la fierté de Thorïn avait reçu un sacré coup quand il avait perdu son pari). Mais cela n'avait pas fait long feu, le troisième jour alors que la joyeuse troupe avait fait une halte pour le déjeuner, une violente querelle éclata. Tout avait été déclenché par une réflexion de Thorïn, juste une énième petit remarque mettant en scène ses doutes sur les capacités défensives de Dylis. Celle-ci qui avait d'abord paru très calme c'était enflammé, avait hurlé. Elle aurait très certainement frappé Thorïn si Dwalin ne l'en avait pas empêché. Le chef nain en premier lieu surpris c'était alors énervé à son tour. Pour que la situation ne dégénère pas Gandalf avait dut s'interposer pour les raisonner.

Depuis ce jour les accrochages plus ou moins violents entre Dylis et Thorïn s'étaient multipliés. Ils en étaient venus à se lancer des pics toute la journée, s'insultaient aussi souvent que possible et ne manquaient pas une occasion de se pourrir mutuellement la vie.

Ces continuelles altercations étaient presque devenues lassantes. Balin qui au départ avait essayé de calmer l'atmosphère ne se formalisait même plus des crises de colère à répétition que son ami avait envers la jeune femme il se contentait d'échanger des regards ennuyés avec Gandalf. Nori en revanche s'accommodait très bien de leurs disputes qui lui remplissaient les poches. Chaque fois que le ton commençait à monter le nain lançait des paris à tort et à travers en bénissant Thorïn d'être suffisamment absorbé dans une intense recherche de répliques cuisantes pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, grogna Thorïn. Je me trouve déjà bien assez aimable avec vous !

- Aimable! La seule chose aimable que je ne vous ai jamais entendus me dire c'est "bonjour" ! Hurla Dylis en s'approchant du chef nain à grands pas.

- Alors ce n 'est certainement pas à vous que je m 'adressais!

- Espèce de sale...

- Eh! Fait attention à ce que tu dis gamine! Tonna Dwalin en se mettant entre eux.

Personne n'aurait pu dire s'il faisait cela pour empêcher une bagarre ou pour frapper le premier si la brune allait trop loin dans ses propos. Le nain se montrait toujours très hostile avec la jeune femme, il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un s'en prenne à leur chef et encore moins que cette personne soit une humaine.

Gandalf se tenait prêt à intervenir alors que Bilbo se creusait les méninges pour calmer la situation, chose qu'il savait parfaitement inutile car la seule fois où il avait songé à calmer une dispute la colère de Thorin était retombée sur lui.

- Gamine ? Mais vous croyez quoi ? Que je suis une grosse de vingt ans ? Protesta-t-elle alors que son visage se tordait dans une moue à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'indignation.

- Comment pourrions-nous le savoir ? En deux semaines de voyage vous ne vous êtes jamais donné la peine de nous dire votre âge, dit Thorin alors qu'un rictus victorieux etirait ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi vous l'aurai-je dis ? En deux semaines de voyage vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de me poser la question, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le chef nain se renfrogna, non loin d'eux Fili et Kili se dandinaient d'un pied à l'autre. Ils furent un peu gênés en réalisant que jamais ils n'avaient réellement cherché à connaitre la jeune femme alors qu'ils passaient bien plus de temps avec elle que les autres nains.

- Pardonne-nous de ne pas te l'avoir demandé, et moi qui pensais les femmes n'aimaient pas qu'on parle de leur âge, déclara Bofur.

- Oui, quand elles ont passé la quarantaine, répondit Dylis qui braquait un regard venimeux sur Thorïn. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai que trente et un ans.

- Trente et un ans ! Savais-tu que j'ai quasiment le même âge selon les années des hommes ! Se réjouit le nain.

Elle parut perplexe.

- J'aurais dit plus. Remarqua-t-elle ne portant plus aucun intérêt à Thorïn comme pour signifier que la conversation était close.

Bofur sembla déconcerté alors que le reste de la compagnie éclatait d'un grand rire oubliant toutes les tentions. Bombur hilare se laissa lourdement tomber sur une souche d'arbre et Kili du se retenir à son frère pour ne pas en faire de même. Le fou rire du jeune nain était tel que son esprit lui jouait des tours car l'espace d'un instant il crut voir son oncle esquisser un sourire.

Dylis adressa une moue d'excuse à Bofur bien qu'elle fût elle aussi très amuser par la situation.

Le rire de ce dernier se joignit finalement à celui de ses amis et il adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Justifia-t-il. C'est un effet dû au chapeau, on m'a souvent dit que cela me donnait un air sage.

- Un air idiot tu veux dire ! Railla Nori.

- Si je puis me permettre Nori, la façon que tu as d'arranger des cheveux et ta barde ne te donne pas l'air malin, fit remarquer Dylis.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle, Nori adressa un geste grossier à son frère cadet qui se moquait ouvertement de lui avant de se faire réprimander par Dori.

Thorïn se détourna du groupe et ramassa son sac avec impatience. Seul Balin pût constater que ce geste n'était en réalité qu'un moyen de masque son rire. Le vieux nain se sentit rassurer de voir que son ami pouvait encore trouver le sourire.

-Partons ! Exigea le futur roi après s'être raclé la gorge. Le soleil est déjà bien trop haut dans le ciel.

C'est assez détendu qu'ils reprirent la route. Si au départ les remarques de Thorïn avaient profondément énervé Dylis, leur petite discorde avait mis la jeune femme de bonne humeur.

Ils chevauchèrent dans les terres désertes une légère brise commençait à se lever, l'air était bien froid pour la saison.

- Vous devriez mettre une autre cape sur vos épaules jeune fille, je sens l'orage venir, avertit Oïn avant de continuer plus loin devant pour s'entretenir avec son frère.

- Oïn ne se trompe quasiment jamais en se qui concerne la météo ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir Ori, il ne faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid ! Bougonna Dori.

La brune jeta un coup sur la fine cape d'été qui recouvrait ses épaules. Evidement elle avait pris avec elle des vêtements bien plus épais mais ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un de ses sacs qui lui se trouvait sur le poney chargé des bagages et des provisions. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se changer sans s'arrêter et par conséquent ralentir la compagnie, ce qui donnerait raison à Thorïn. Elle poussa donc un soupir résigné et renonça donc à des vêtements plus chauds pour la journée en priant pour que le temps ne se dégrade pas trop vite. Mais la brise qui c'était levé quelques minutes avant commençait à prendre en puissance. En plus de ça l'estomac de Dylis se mit à gronder méchamment. Heureusement pour elle pour Bofur la rejoint peu de temps après avec de quoi se ravitailler.

- Tien prend ça, j'ai vu que tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger ce matin.

Il lui tendit quelques gâteaux sec qu'elle accepta avec joie, il affichait la même mine réjouie que d'habitude et Dylis fut contente de constater que le nain n'avait absolument pas été vexé par sa remarque sur son âge.

- Je meure de faim merci !

- Tu sais que c'est très mal de voyager le ventre vide.

- Thorïn ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps de manger, réclama-t-elle en élevant la voix pour que le chef nain qui se trouvait un peu plus loin devant l'entende. Mais seul Dwalin se retourna en montrant des dents.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas arrêté pour prendre à manger ? Ainsi que d'autres vêtements par la même occasion ?

- Pour que Thorïn et Dwalin affirment que je ne suis qu'une petite fille incapable de supporter les conditions d'un voyage, hors de question !

- Je suis sûr que tu finiras par bien t'entendre avec eux, dit Bofur. Il leur faut juste un peu de temps pour…s'habituer à ta présence.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il souhaitait s'habituer à ma présence, observa-t-elle. Mais bon, je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre.

D'un mouvement de tête elle désigna Bilbo un peu plus loin devant eux. Il avançait seul comme la plupart du temps.

- Bilbo joignez-vous à nous ! Proposa Bofur.

Le hobbit attendit qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur un peu mal à l'aise.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- On peut se tutoyer Bilbo ! Dit Dylis en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos qui le déstabilisa quelque peu (il faillit tomber de son poney) mais ni elle ni le nain ne semblaient s'en formaliser.

- Oh...très bien.

-Pourquoi restez-vous tout seul ainsi mon ami ? Demanda Bofur.

- Je ne veux pas déranger, d'ailleurs je vais…

- Non, non, non reste ici Bilbo s'exclama-t-elle.

- Soit, consentit Bilbo. De quoi parliez-vous ?

- J'expliquais à Bofur à quel point je trouvais Thorïn et Dwalin exaspérant.

- Ils changeront j'en suis persuadé ! Dwalin est toujours un peu…méfiant avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas, ça lui passera. Thorïn quand à lui…

Bofur poussa un soupir las et ajouta plus sombrement :

- Il a du mal à accorder sa confiance, après les événements d'Erebor ça se comprend.

-Il était différent avant ? Demanda Bilbo.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai rencontré Thorïn quand il est arrivé dans les montagnes bleus après que Smaug est pris Erebor. Je n'étais qu'un jeune nain à l'époque, mes souvenirs sont flous, mais à en croire Balin, la bataille de la Moria l'a profondément changé.

Bilbo en hobbit curieux qu'il était, semblait avide de savoir toutes ces choses. Dylis quant à elle restait perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Balin aussi a assisté à tout ça et pourtant il a toujours été très aimable avec tout le monde !

Bofure éclata d'un grand rire qui raisona contre les parois rocheuses autour d'eux.

- Très chère, il ne faut surtout pas que tu oublies que les nains sont réputés pour être dotés d'un sale caractère, Thorïn fait parti de ceux chez qui ce trait est plus développé.

Il murmura la fin de sa phrase sur un ton de confidence un adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, elle prit part à son hilarité ne remarquant pas que Bilbo à ses côtés avait une nouvelle fois failli tomber de son poney a cause d'une malencontreuse racine qui se trouvait sur le chemin de celui-ci.

-Mais assez parler des nains, parle-moi de toi, comme ça tu viens de Bree ?

- Oui mais je suis née dans pleine du Rohan. Expliqua Dylis.

- Est-ce aussi beau que le disent les livres ? S'émerveilla Bilbo.

- En réalité je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, nous avons quitté le Rohan avec mes parents et mon frère alors que je n'avais que quatre ans.

- Pour quelle raison, demanda Bofur.

- Mon père voulait voyager, donc pendant un an nous avons traversé les contrées de la terre du milieu sans jamais s'installer nulle part. Le jour où nous somme arrivé à Bree ma mère n'a plus voulu en partir alors nous sommes resté. Je crois que mon père ne s'y est toujours pas fait, pour lui qui cherchait l'aventure, la seule action qu'il ait pu trouver là-bas c'était notre voisin bossu qui vendait des choux sous le manteau.

- Tu connais le vieux Bobby ! Ce bougre a une réputation abominable dans la comté. Affirma le hobbit.

- Je le sais bien, à chaque fois que des hobbits venaient au _Poney Fringant_ ils me demandaient une table loin de la sienne.

- Je me disais bien que ton visage ne m'était pas inconnu ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est donc au _Poney Fringant _que je t'avais vu!

- C'est fort probable, j'y ai travaillé plusieurs années.

- Mais dis-moi, tu semblais avoir une vie très paisible alors pourquoi as-tu accepté de te joindre à la quête ? Questionna Bofur un peu surprit.

- Il semblerait que mon père m'ait transmis son goût de l'aventure, Gandalf devait être au courant car il était très sur de lui quand il m'a fait cette proposition.

- Tu connaissais déjà Gandalf avant ?

- Que de nom, mais mon grand-père l'avait rencontré.

Ils continuèrent à parler tout le long du trajet, Fili et Kili s'étaient joint à eux. Le vent soufflait fort et bien qu'il soit aux alentours de midi pas un rayon de soleil de percer des nuages.

- Nous allons faire une pause pour déjeuner ! Dit enfin Thorïn. Puis on ne s'arrêtera plus avant la tomber de la nuit, il faudra être prudent nous devrons longer la rivière pendant un bon moment elle traverse le pays sur plusieurs miles mais si la pluie venait à tomber l'eau risquerait de monter très vite.

Ils regroupèrent les chevaux près d'un arbre, Oïn et Gloïn se hâtèrent de trouver un endroit abrité du vent pour allumer un feu.

- Thorïn, êtes-vous réellement sûr de la route que nous prenons ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas comment il devait prendre la question.

- Evidement, nous sommes obligé de longer cette rivière, nous sommes à l'orée des Terres sauvages c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour rejoindre les Mont Brumeux.

Personne ne semblait désapprouver, seul Gandalf poussa un soupir exaspérer mais Thorïn ne prit pas la peine d'y prêter attention.

- Vous avez l'air persuadé de ce que vous dites, remarqua Dylis.

- Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? demanda Thorïn qui sentait la colère monter doucement en lui.

- Je disais ça comme ça…mais après tout si vous avez réussi à vous perdre la comté alors qu'il y avait des routes et que vous aviez une carte je me demande comment vous faites en plein milieu de nulle part.

Un silence pesant s'abatis sur les alentours. Thorïn complètement abasourdie réfléchissait à plein régime pour savoir qui était le traitre qui avait osé parler de ce fâcheux incident à Dylis. Presque aussitôt il tourna un regard haineux vers le hobbit.

- Vous…

- Ce n'est pas lui. Coupa la brune.

Le chef des nains balaya sa compagnie de regard, ils se dévisageaient tous plus intrigués les uns que les autres. S'il pensa un instant à ses neveux il changea vite d'avis en les voyant se chuchoter des choses en fixant tour à tour leurs amis. Soudain Thorïn compris. Gandalf c'était un peu éloigné du groupe pour aller s'assoir sur un tronc déraciné. Il fumait tranquillement sa pipe et semblait passionné par les nuages lourds de pluie qui passaient au-dessus de sa tête.

- Cela vous amuse ? S'exaspéra Thorïn.

Le magicien toussota un recrachant un peu de fumée avant de feindre un regard surpris en direction du futur roi.

- Plaît-il ?

Thorïn inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour essayer de se calmer et ordonna à Bombur d'aller préparer le déjeuner ce que le gros nain qui était affamé s'empressa de faire. Thorïn quand à lui s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Fili.

- Voir si nous pouvons continuer à avancer si le niveau de la rivière monte.

- Ou vérifier si on n'avance pas en direction d'une impasse, murmura Dylis.

- Explique-moi, comment veux-tu que Thorïn finisse par t'apprécier si tu fais tous pour le mettre en colère ? Ironisa Fili.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit que je voulais qu'il m'apprécie, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux plus jeunes nains la regardèrent avec surprise mais elle n'ajouta rien.

Thorïn revint dix minutes plus tard et ils déjeunèrent sous les bourrasques étonnamment froides.

L'après midi, il fut beaucoup plus compliqué de voyager, ils étaient fatigués et avançaient à contre sens du vent, à peine quelques heures après leur départ le ciel s'était trop assombris pour continuer à avancer et ils s'installèrent dans une caverne étroite pour passer la nuit.

- On ne peut pas faire de feu ici, soupira Oïn, c'est bien trop il n'y a pas assez d'espace ici.

- De toute façon il ne serait pas resté allumer bien longtemps, ajouta Dylis en frissonnant.

En effet le vent violent avait laissé place à une véritable tempête, les arbres craquaient de façon inquiétante sous les asseaux du vent. La caverne n'en était pas protégée et des courants d'air glacer s'infiltraient sous les capes des membres de la compagnie.

Dylis dut sortir pour récupérer sont son sac, la caverne n'étant pas assez grande pour y faire entrer les poneys ainsi que les deux chevaux.

-Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort dit-elle en revenant dans leur abri de fortune complètement frigorifiée.

- C'est sûr qu'avec une cape si légère vous ne risquer pas d'être protégé.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! J'en ai des plus épaisses avec moi ! Dit-elle en désignant son sac.

- Vous auriez du y pensez ce matin !

- Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps. Dit-elle calmement en dépilant ses affaires à la recherche d'une couverture pour passer la nuit.

- Pensez-y la prochaine fois, si un membre de la compagnie venez à tomber malade on prendrait un retard considérable !

- Le mauvais temps vous rend encore plus aigri que d'habitude.

Ce n'était pas faux, la menace de l'orage les rendait tout le monde maussade. Ce soir ils prirent un repas froid, personne ne parlait on n'entendait que le vent qui se déchainait dans les pins.

- Allez-vous coucher, dit Thorïn, la journée de demain va être éprouvante mieux vaux que vous soyez reposés.

Ils acceptèrent avec joie, Bombur et Ori s'étaient déjà endormie affalé contre la paroi rocheuse de la grotte.

- Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, dit Balin.

- Bien, réveille-moi après, répondit Thorïn bien qu'au fond de lui il sût qu'il n'allait pas fermer l'œil.

Le vieux nain hocha la tête et se munit d'une grosse cape et une épaisse couverture de fourrure avant d'aller s'assoir devant leur repaire.

Dylis essaya de s'installer confortablement sur le sol froid, le vent sifflait autour de sa tête et elle finit par se réfugier complètement sous sa couverture en espérant pouvoir dormir un peu. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux la voix de Fili s'éleva doucement :

- Bonne nuit.

Dylis fit émerger son visage juste assez pour pouvoir parler.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment comment on peut passer une bonne nuit dans un trou pareil.

- Les trous de hobbit sont très confortables, marmonna Bilbo à mi-chemin entre le conscient et le rêve.

- Ce trou là a plus de chance d'avoir été un jour habité par un gobelin plutôt que par un Hobbit.

C'est sur ces paroles qui eurent dont de parfaitement réveiller Bilbo qu'elle s'endormie bercer par le sifflement inquiétant du vent.

* * *

><p>Thorïn se retourna pour la énième fois sur le sol. Cela devait bien faire trois heures que tout le monde dormait autour de lui mais il était incapable de garder les yeux fermé plus de quelques secondes. Une angoisse montait à l'intérieur de lui. Depuis leur départ Gandalf essayait de les amener en direction de Fondcombe mais lui avait refusé catégoriquement. Il savait pourtant que les routes à travers les terres sauvages se feraient de moins en moins praticables de plus il était très facile de se perdre dans ses étendues de forêts broussailleuses. Il repensa avec amertume aux paroles échanger avec Dylis dans l'après-midi, sa fierté en avait encore prit un coup. Il finit par se lever regardant autour de lui, Gandalf n'était plus parmi eux. Resserrant sa cape sur ses épaules il sortit de la caverne.<p>

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et le vent ne s'était pas calmé bien au contraire. Assis un peu plus loin contre une pierre plate, Balin enveloppé dans ses fourrures surveillait les alentours.

- Du mal à dormir mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il alors que Thorïn vint s'assoir près de lui.

- Oui je crois que je ne dormirais pas ce soir, tu n'aurais pas vu Gandalf ? Il n'était plus à l'intérieur et je ne l'ai pas entendu se lever.

- Il est parti il y a quelque temps déjà mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, c'est un magicien après tout il doit avoir ses raisons et il sera de retour à l'aube…quelque chose ne va pas Thorïn ? Tu semble soucieux.

Le chef de la compagnie replia ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se protéger du froid et poussa un soupir las.

- Il va pleuvoir dans les jours qui viennent et les chemins que nous devions emprunter deviendront impraticables, cela ne jouera pas en notre faveur.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Nous n'avons pas rencontré de gros danger jusqu'à maintenant mais plus nous approchons des Monts Brumeux et plus la menace des orques se fait pesante. Même si nous sommes habitués à des combats nous ne pourrons pas défendre tout le monde.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Dylis et Bilbo n'est ce pas ?

- Comment veux-tu que le hobbit se défende face à une troupe d'orques, il ne parvient même pas à tenir sur son poney.

-C'est un petit gars intelligent il sera se débrouiller.

Thorïn ne parut pas convaincu.

- Et pour ce qui est de Dylis ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu magner une arme, je pense bien qu'elle soit en mesure de se sortir d'une situation difficile mais dans un vrai combat…

- Seul le temps nous le dira, ajouta Balin.

- Kili et Fili m'inquiètent aussi, ils sont trop jeunes pour une aventure pareil.

Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur le visage du vieux nain.

-Tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux que Fili quand tu as battu l'orque pâle rappelles-toi.

- Mais j'avais plus d'expérience…tu devrais aller dormir un peu Balin, je ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil ce soir, je m'occupe de la garde.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir te reposer une heure ou deux ?

-Certain, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le vieux nain partit donc se coucher après avoir posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Thorïn.

* * *

><p>Ils ne furent pas assaillis par la pluie le lendemain mais les chemins devinrent étroits, escarpés et très dangereux pour la chevaucher.<p>

Plusieurs fois, Bilbo manqua de tomber dans la rivière qu'ils longeaient.

Deux jours plus tard, un véritable déluge s'abattit sur eux. Il avait tous les nerfs à vif. Bofur ronchonnait avec son cousin en essayant désespérément d'allumer sa pipe. Bombur à qui la pluie donnait faim était devenue insupportable et Dylis commençait à être parfaitement exaspéré par le comportement de Dori qui maternait Ori lui demandant de réajuster son capuchon tout les quarts d'heure et elle dut retenir un bon flot de remarque sarcastique. Même Fili et Kili semblait avoir perdu leur bonne humeur habituelle.

Mais le plus à peindre dans cette histoire c'était Bilbo. Le hobbit n'avait pas de capuchon accrocher à sa cape et se retrouvait maintenait dégoulinant de tous les côtés. Dwalin lui avait bien prêté un capuchon mais celui-ci était trop grand et glissait continuellement de sa tête.

- Dites, Monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ? Demanda Dori.

- Il pleut maître Dori et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse ! Si vous souhaitez changer le temps il vous faut trouver un autre magicien.

Dori se renfrogna frustré.

- Il y en a d'autre ? Demanda alors Bilbo.

- Quoi ? Grogna Gandalf.

- Des magiciens ?

- Nous somme cinq. Le plus grand de notre ordre est Sarouman le blanc, expliqua Gandalf en se tournant vers le hobbit. Ensuite il y a les deux mages bleus…j'avoue que je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent.

- Et qui est le cinquième ?

- Le cinquième c'est Radagast le brun !

- C'est un grand magicien où est-il…plutôt comme vous ?

Si Gandalf ne sembla pas relever l'allusion de Bilbo, Dylis elle la comprit très bien et parti d'un grand éclat de rire qui fut en partit couvert par l'écharpe qu'elle avait nouée autour de son visage. Même Thorïn quelque peu surprit et amusé avait porté son attention sur le hobbit.

- Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien à sa manière, continua Gandalf comme si de rien n'était. C'est un être très doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à tout autres. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendus de foret très loin à l'est ce qui est une excellente chose car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde…

Il se perdit dans ses pensées lointaines et le silence retomba sur la compagnie.

* * *

><p>Comme l'avait craint Thorïn le lit de la rivière était monté et les chemins devenus presque impraticables. Ils durent continuer à pied tirant poneys et chevaux par la bride.<p>

Ce soir-là il ne trouvères pas d'autre abri que celui que procuraient les arbres autour d'eux.

- Il va falloir être vigilant ce soir, le niveau de l'eau peut encore monter pendant la nuit, dit Thorïn.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses un orage éclata et le poney qui transportait les bagages prit peur et fuit jusqu'à la rivière.

- Il faut le faire sortir de là ! Paniqua Ori.

Fili et Kili qui étaient les plus jeunes et donc les plus vifs furent envoyé pour le récupérer. Mais la pluie battait son plein déchainant les eaux de la rivière. Les deux jeunes nains faillir être emporté par les courants alors qu'ils venaient de ramener le poney sur la berge. Gandalf et Thorïn durent combiner leurs efforts pour les hisser sur la terre ferme.

- Oïn, Gloïn allumez un feu ils sont trempés !

Bien que la pluie tombait dru ils avaient tous été protégés par leurs lourdes capes à capuchons, mais celles de Fili et Kili était maintenant gorgées d'eau et ne les protégeaient plus de rien.

- Venez, dit Thorïn en tirant ses neveux un peu étourdit à sa suite jusqu'à l'endroit où Oïn et Gloïn essayaient désespérément d'allumer un feu.

- Asseyez-vous là et retirez vos capes de voyage elles ne vous sont d'aucune utilité trempées comme ça, ajouta-t-il en les poussant délicatement sous un grand pin.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence un peu sonné et engourdi par le froid.

- Thorïn, le feu ne prend pas, le bois est trop humide ! S'exclama Gloïn.

- Laissez-moi faire, dit Gandalf.

Le magicien se pencha au-dessus des branches entassées marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, le feu s'alluma doucement.

- Il faut calmer le poney ! S'exclama Bilbo. Il est toujours nerveux et risquerait de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Dylis.

Elle tira l'animal par la bride mais toujours effrayer il se débattait, la pluie ne facilitait pas la tâche.

- Dwalin, va l'aider ! Ordonna le chef nain.

Le nain tatoué s'exécuta sans poser de questions, à eux deux ils réussirent à tirer le poney à l'abri des arbres.

- Toutes les affaires qu'il transportait ont pris l'eau, remarqua Dylis.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il des vêtements secs avec lui ? Demanda Thorïn si il reste comme ça ils vont tomber malade.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira bien par sécher, dit Fili sans grande conviction car même s'ils étaient protégés de la pluie sous les arbres l'air était humide.

Mais son oncle l'ignora.

Heureusement pour eux Dori était prévoyant et avait des tuniques sèches dans son sac.

- Elles sont trop grandes mais c'est mieux que rien, dit-il.

C'est donc une fois que les jeunes nains furent plus ou moins sec qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous autour du feu que Gandalf avait réussi à allumer.

Thorïn avait donné sa lourde cape de fourrure à ses neveux bien qu'ils se soient contentés de refuser pendant de longues minutes. Ils avaient tous les deux finit par s'endormir en dessous blotti l'un contre l'autre.

La nuit ne fut agréable pour personnes. Dylis attendait frissonnante sous sa couverture la fin de son tour de garde. Elle lança un léger coup d'œil à la compagnie éclairé par quelques braises survivantes et put constater que Thorïn ne dormait pas. Il était étendu sur le dos fixant vaguement les branches aux dessus d'eux.

- Vous ne dormez donc jamais ? Demanda-telle.

Il sursauta l'ayant totalement oublié. Le nain se redressa sur un coude afin de se trouver face à elle.

- Vous me voyer une fois réveiller dans la nuit et en déduisez que je ne dors jamais ?

Sa voix était calme sans aucune touche d'animosité.

- Non mais je vous vois tous les jours grincheux et fatigué…

Il ne répondit pas les yeux dans le vague, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer. La quête l'épuisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Si vous dormiez un peu plus vous seriez beaucoup moins désagréable.

- Il n'y a que vous qui me trouvez désagréable.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Bilbo soit d'accord avec ça, marmonna-t-elle.

- Il est préférable que je ne dorme pas trop, le bruit de la pluie pourrait masquer un quelconque danger, mieux vaux monter la garde.

- Vous pensez que je suis entrain de faire quoi là ? Prendre un bain de soleil ?

- On n'est jamais trop prudent…

- C'est sur qu'en regardant la pluie tomber à travers les arbres vous allez en voir venir des ennemies.

Il grogna dans sa barbe et lui tourna le dos.

La jeune femme soupira, au moins ce bref échange l'avait un peu fait sortir de son ennuie. Elle essaya d'oublier les quelques goutes d'eau qui tombait sur son capuchon, les braisent qui avaient survécurent jusqu'à maintenant commençaient à s'éteindre et ils se retrouveraient dans le noir complet. Heureusement que Bifur qui prenait le prochain tour de garde se trouvait non loin d'elle, ça lui éviterait de réveiller tout le monde.

- Vous n'appréciez pas Gandalf, dit soudain Thorïn évasif.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle tourna toute son attention sur lui et constata qu'il s'était assis, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Le peu de lumière qui émanait encore du foyer irradiait sur son visage et la jeune femme put constater avec surprise qu'il souriait.

- Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un rire ouvertement de Gandalf.

- Je ne riais pas de lui je riais de la réflexion de Bilbo et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que Gandalf est très certainement entrain d'écouter notre conversation, ajouta-t-elle en dardant un regard soupçonneux sur la silhouette endormie du magicien.

- Cela ne revient-il pas au même ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

Il se contenta de ricaner doucement mais n'insista pas.

- Je pense que vous pouvez réveiller Bifur maintenant, dormez un peu demain nous ne ferons pas de pose avant la nuit.

Elle ronchonna un peu, l'idée de passer la journée en mouvement ne l'enchantait guère. Elle réveilla Bifur qui lui adressa quelques paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas cependant elle hocha la tête faisant mine d'affirmer ses dires. Elle s'endormit sans réaliser que la pluie s'était calmée.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants le soleil revint ainsi que la bonne humeur de tout le monde. Ils purent enfin passer des nuits beaucoup plus paisibles. Bombur en revanche était devenue très désagréable à cause des repas qui se faisaient de plus en plus légers.<p>

Au début du mois de juillet ils arrivèrent près des ruines d'une ancienne ferme.

-On va passer la nuit ici ! Kili, Fili occupez-vous des poneys et surtout rester près d'eux, ordonna Thorïn.

Les deux frères emmenèrent poneys et cheveux un peu à l'écart alors que Gandalf examinait les ruines avec une certaine arpentions dans le regard.

- Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici, dit-il s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'aux autres. Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route, il fait encore jour on pourrait aller jusqu'à la vallée cachée.

Dylis vit alors le visage de Thorïn blêmir, il s'approcha du magicien l'entrainant un peu a l'écart mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à eux. La jeune femme s'approcha discrètement faisant mine de chercher du bois pour Oïn.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit, siffla le chef nain avec colère.

- Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient, nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils.

- Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils, protesta-t-il

- Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire, le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider.

- Vraiment ? Cracha Thorïn. Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide recevons-nous des elfes ?

Dylis releva la tête surprise par le ton de Thorïn, c'était un mélange de tristesse et de colère à l'état pur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu chez lui. Gandalf en revanche semblait de plus en plus en irriter par ce refus.

- Des orques pillent la Moria, profane nos salles sacrées, les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Donc selon vous je devrais aller voir ceux qui ont trahi mon grand-père, qui ont trahi mon père ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé.

-J'ignorais qu'elles vous appartenaient. S'exaspéra Thorïn.

Gandalf siffla d'irritation et tourna les talons avec colère. Laissant Thorïn seul derrière un reste de mur en brique.

- Tout vas bien ? Demanda Bilbo un peu inquiet de voir le magicien si en colère. Gandalf ou aller vous ?

- Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui à avoir la tête sur les épaules !

- Et qui est-ce ?

Le hobbit commençait à s'agiter, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Moi monsieur Baggins ! Hurla-t-il. J'ai eu assez affaire aux nains pour aujourd'hui.

Et il partit sans ajouter un mot.

Bilbo commençait à paniquer, sans le magicien ils se retrouvaient tous dans une situation difficile et le hobbit craignait de ne pas le voir revenir en cas de danger. Les nains ne semblaient pas vraiment surpris par ce coup de colère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon gars il va revenir, lui dit Balin.

- Mais quand ? On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver en son absence.

- Je ne me ferais pas de soucie pour ça si j'étais toi. Cependant j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Si le vieux nain et Bilbo cherchèrent une réponse auprès de Thorïn ils ne l'obtinrent pas.

- Dépêches-toi de préparer le repas Bombur, on a faim ! Se contenta de commander le chef nain.

Il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.

- Eh ! Attendez une seconde ! L'interpella Dylis.

Il l'ignora continuant à avancer entre les ruines mais le bruit des pas de la jeune femme le suivait, quelques secondes plus tard n'y tenant plus il s'arrêta brusquement et elle manque de le percuter de peu.

- Vous pourriez prévenir quand vous vous arrêtez comme ça ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Et vous, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de me suivre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme comparé à quelques minutes plus tôt. Allez plutôt aider Bombur.

- Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? Grommela-t-il.

-Vous savez ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes frustré que…

- Je ne suis pas frustré mais énervé ! La coupa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être si agressif.

Il étouffa un soupir un passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous refuser de passer des nuits en sécurité à Fondcombe juste par rancœur ! Enchaina-t-elle.

- Ecouter c'est une affaire entre Gandalf et moi alors ne vous en mêler pas.

- Parfais, continuons jusqu'au mot brumeux sans passer par Fondcombe et quand on arrivera dans ses montagnes sordides ou rien ne pousse on réfléchira au fait qu'on a plus de provision et…

- Vous croyez vraiment que je n'y ai pas pensé ! Cria soudain Thorïn.

Elle fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise et dévisageant Thorïn. La fureur qui émanait de lui la mettait mal à l'aise mais une part d'elle mourait d'envie de hurler à son tour.

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

- Mais vous avez vraiment un problème ma parole ! Vociféra telle ! Pour commencer ce n'est pas la peine de hurler comme un demeurer je suis à côté de vous et j'entends très bien ! Non mais vous m'avez pris pour Oïn ou quoi ! Ensuite si vous y aviez vraiment réfléchi alors expliquez-moi comment vous compter survivre ! Les elfes pourraient nous donner des provisions sans quoi on n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir bordel !

Elle reprit son souffle et replaça furieusement une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

- C'est bon vous avez fini votre crise ? Demanda-t-il apparemment plus calme.

- Non mais je rêve vous me dite ça alors que je dois subir vos sautes d'humeur depuis avant !

Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air et s'adossa au reste de mur de pierre derrière lui.

- J'aimerais des explications plus claires ! Exigea Dylis.

- Alors asseyez-vous…s'il vous plaît.

- Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas lever les yeux quand vous parler à quelqu'un ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Il fit mine d'ignorer sa remarque mais ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se relever dans un rictus agacé.

-Si nous allons à Fondcombe les elfes essayeront de nous empêcher d'atteindre notre but.

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette quête les intéresserait.

-ils savent que d'autres peuples convoitent Erebor, cela pourrait amener des…conflits.

Elle resta silencieuse, l'expression de Thorïn la laissait songeuse car pour la première fois elle put voir quelque chose d'autre derrière l'habituelle colère et la détermination du nain.

- Vous avez peur n'est ce pas ?

-Bien entendu et je serais bien idiot si ce n'était pas le cas. Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons traversé que les terres sauvages mais dès que nous serons près des monts brumeux la menace des orques se fera inévitable, vous n'imaginer pas le danger que cela représente.

- Bien sur que si ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là car malgré tout le respect que je porte aux membres de cette compagnie…du moins à certain, ils n'ont pas tous la capacité d'affronter des orques.

_Ori se ferait tuer en moins de deux_, songea-t-elle.

- Parce que vous si ?

-Ça fait des semaines que je vous le répète ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, vous resterez en arrière en cas d'attaque sauf si c'est inévitable. Proclama-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune négociation.

- Je sers à quoi dans ce cas -à ?

- Étant donné que vous ne savez pas cuisiner, la question peut se poser.

Elle voulut répliquer mais se retint lorsqu'elle vit le sourire en coin du nain.

-Arrêtez le sarcasme ça ne vous va pas, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Vous préférer quand je hurle ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Je préfère quand vous ne parlez pas ! Grommela Dylis.

- Et après ça c'est moi qui ai un mauvais caractère !

Un hululement sinistre passa au-dessus d'eux un hibou était sorti chassé avec la tomber de la nuit.

- On ferait mieux d'aller hurler près du camp avant que les autres se mettent à croire qu'on s'est entretué.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la compagnie en silence, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur et Bilbo leur lançaient des regards surpris mais personne ne dit rien.

Une heure plus tard la nuit s'était complètement abattue sur eux, Bofur leur servit le diner.

- Voilà pour toi dit-il à Dylis quand elle s'approcha du feu.

- Merci beaucoup, ça a l'air délicieux Bombur et dire que Thorïn voulait que je vous aide, je vous aurais tous empoisonné, ricana-t-elle.

- Tu as pourtant dit que tu avais travaillé au _Poney Fringuant_ s'étonna le nain au chapeau.

- Oui, mais comme serveuse, corrigea-t-elle.

Bilbo vient vers eux la panique se lisait sur son visage

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il est partie !

- Qui donc ? Demanda Bofur

- Gandalf, ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas encore de retour.

-C'est un magicien il fait ce qu'il veut, répondit le nain avec nonchalance ? Tenez soyez gentille allez porter ça aux gars.

Il lui tendit la part de Fili et Kili et le hobbit parti suivi de près par les regards de Bofur et Dylis

-Au moins avec Fili et Kili il ne pensera plus à Gandalf, soupira Dylis.

Effectivement l'esprit du hobbit fut bien occupé à autre chose.

* * *

><p>Bilbo s'éloigna de la compagnie et traversa les branchages environnant en essayant de ne pas renverser ce qu'il portait, Fili et Kili ne furent pas difficiles à trouver. Il les aperçut parmi les sapins, fixant les poneys avec une raideur étrange.<p>

- Tenez voilà le…euh que ce passe t'il ? Demanda le hobbit un peu surpris de l'inertie des jeunes nains.

- Nous devons surveiller les poneys, dit Kili d'un ton dramatique.

- Oui…mais encore ?

- Seulement nous avons un léger problème, continua Fili.

- Quel genre de problème ? Demanda Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous en avions seize et maintenant il y en a…quatorze.

- Quatorze, répéta Bilbo, mais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Fili et Kili se mirent soudain en mouvement tournant autour des poneys restants.

- Daisy et Bungo ont disparu ! s'exclama Kili.

- Mais vous…n'avez rien vu ? Interrogea le hobbit en les rejoignant. Il portait toujours les deux écuelles en mains. C'est ennuyeux, très ennuyeux…

Un petit rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres.

- Prévenons-nous Thorïn ?

- Non ! s'exclama Fili, ça ne sert à rien de l'inquiéter, en temps que cambrioleur vous pourriez étudier la question.

-Oh…et bien quelque chose de gros a déraciné ces arbres, constata-t-il.

Il ne faisait qu'énoncer une évidence.

- C'est ce qu'on pensait, marmonna le plus jeune nain.

- Quelque chose de très gros et potentiellement très dangereux, ajouta le hobbit inquiet.

- Hey venez voir là-bas ! S'exclama soudain Fili en se cachant derrière une grosse souche, il y a de la lumière.

- Baissez-vous, murmura Kili à l'adresse de Bilbo quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Fili.

Le nain blond leur indiqua une faible lueur un peu plus loin devant.

Un grognement sinistre se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Bilbo bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

- Des trolls, siffla Kili entre ses dents.

Les deux nains se précipitèrent vers l'avant laissant derrière eux le hobbit.

Bilbo hésita un instant et finit par les suivre.

Ils se cachère derrière un gros arbre et le virent. Un énorme troll s'éloignait d'eux avec un poney sous chaque bras. Bilbo se pétrifia sur place et se laissa glisser le long du tronc.

- Mon Dieu il emmène Myrtille et Mindy ! S'horrifia-t-il.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il ajouta :

- ils vont les manger nous devons faire quelque chose !

- Oui ! s'exclama Kili, allez-y !

Il le poussa vers l'avant.

-Les trolls des montagnes sont lents et idiots, continua-t-il sans prêter attention aux protestations du hobbit. Vous êtes tout petit ils ne vous attraperont pas !

- Non, non, c'est hors de question !

- Mais si, vous ne risquez rien nous serons juste derrière vous !

- Si vous avez des ennuis hululer deux fois comme chouettes effraie et une fois comme une chouette rayer, lui indiqua Fili en le poussant encore plus en avant.

- Deux fois comme chouettes effraie et une fois comme…non...deux fois…Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Mais quand le hobbit se retourna les deux nains étaient déjà loin.

- Hé oh ? Vous êtes toujours là ?...non ?

- Du mouton hier, du mouton aujourd'hui et que je perde un œil si c'est pas encore du mouton demain ! Rugis une voix ignoble.

Bilbo Inspira profondément, il n'avait jamais tant regretté son fauteuil.

* * *

><p>Fili et Kili couraient à travers les arbres pour rejoindre au plus vite le reste de la compagnie.<p>

- Thorïn va nous tuer ! Articula Fili à bout de souffle.

- On n'aurait jamais dû laisser Bilbo y aller tout seul !

- C'était pourtant ton idée !

- tout bien réfléchie je crois qu'elle était mauvaise, s'essouffla Kili.

Ils arrivèrent en trombe près du camp.

-Thorïn ! On a un problème ! S'époumona Fili.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond, l'écuelle qu'il avait dans les mains se fracassa se le sol.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en se précipitant sur ces neveux.

- On a un petit problème avec les poneys Bilbo et…

- Et quoi ? S'inquiéta leur oncle.

- Et des trolls. Acheva sombrement Kili.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le chapitre 3 j'espère que ça vous avez aimé : )<strong>

**Je voulais juste revenir sur un petit point du chapitre : l'âge de Bofur.**

**Tout d'abord il faut savoir que je n'ai aucune idée de l'âge que le personnage à réellement, Tolkien ne le précise pas dans ****le Hobbit ****mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'il avait plus de 150 ans. **

**En revanche je ne sais absolument pas à quel âge cela correspond pour les hommes. **

**C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

**Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis )**

**À la prochaine**

**Nuts**

**_Petite note pour Ben et Gertrude_** : Vous avez vu j'ai réussi à le finir ce chapitre ! …oui cette note n'a aucune utilité xD


End file.
